1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-phase voltage type AC/DC converter, a three-phase voltage type AC/DC converter, and a stabilization control method capable of applying an autonomous parallel operation control technique to a load that makes a direct current from an alternating current of a distribution network.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of DC energy sources are connected in parallel to the distribution network to perform parallel operation, a three-phase voltage type AC/DC converter and a single-phase voltage type AC/DC converter capable of performing autonomous parallel operation in which each device autonomously controls output deviation are known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-236083 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-219263).